Idol Curiosity/Trivia
Trivia *The group of explorers is the same group of characters that went on the Haunted House ride in Boo Do You Think You Are?. *This is one of the only two episodes of the TV series that star Sniffles without him inventing anything, the other one being The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Flaky is the only character who's death wasn't caused by the Cursed Idol. *This is one of the few TV episodes where Toothy appears without Cuddles. *If one is quick to notice, the cursed crack can actually be seen paying the cab driver before resuming its chase. * One of the items Sniffles moves is a statue of a Roman bear's head that very closely resembles Cub's head. *This is the third episode where Flaky was killed by animals/predatory flowers, the first was Take a Hike, the second was Snow Place to Go, and the fourth was Wipe Out!. *This is one of the few episodes where there is a fairly large cast and everyone dies. *This episode shows that Lumpy has a small brain (though size is not a large factor in intelligence). *When Sniffles was being chased by the crack, he threw down the same green shelf which Flippy had in his house. *This is is one of the few episodes where there is no closing iris. Instead, the frame shatters. The others are Double Whammy Part I, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Hello Dolly, and Treasure Those Idol Moments. **This is one of the only two TV episodes that do not end with a closing iris. The other episode is Double Whammy Part I. *This marks Russell's most painful and torturous death to date. Cultural References *The title of this episode is part of the phrase "Out of idle curiosity", which means to want to know something for no specific reason. *The ship slamming into the iceberg head-on and sinking with everyone on board is a reference to the [[wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. Also, Lumpy looking for icebergs, ringing a bell, (similar to Frederick Fleet) and The Mole quickly changing directions (similar to Robert Hichens) similar to the sinking of RMS Titanic. *Sniffles retrieving the Idol and taking it to a museum could be a reference to Indiana Jones. The description for this episode titles Sniffles as "Indiana Sniffles". *Sniffles moving objects, like a bench and a soda machine, to block the door of the museum is a reference to The Blues Brothers. Superlatives *All of Giggles' injuries are similar to Pop's injuries before death in A Vicious Cycle and Mime's death in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Russell's injury is similar to Disco Bear's death in Doggone It. Both involve being dragged by the intestines. *Toothy's injury is similar to his injury in Eye Candy. *Sniffles' death is similar to a Generic Tree Ninja's death in Enter the Garden. *Lumpy's death is similar to Toothy's death in Eye Candy. Both involves the eyes and brain coming out. Continuity *Flippy's helmet shelf from Easy For You to Sleigh appears in the museum when Sniffles is knocking artifacts into the crack. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Aw, Shucks! on YouTube, the alternate title for the trio was "Nine Lives". Lumpy, Giggles and The Mole appear in all three episodes. Giggles and The Mole die in all three episodes while Lumpy dies twice. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia